Republic City
Republic City is a City Located in central Avalon, its population as of 7th December 2019 is of 2. Its Claims are 48 chunks. It is also a French speaking town. The Religion is Francism. The Mayor of the City is General_Albi. History Republic City was created under the name of Albi Town when Dabs_all_ovarYT saw General_Albi on the Island of Cape Briton and he said he would give General_Albi enough Gold to create his town in exchange General_Albi would make his town join Avalon. Albi Town grew slowly, a week after being created a new town apeared on the same island as Albi Town : Epsilon. Epsilon wasen't a threat at the start but their numbers grew quickly. One day they framed General_Albi for taking their stuff, so they started raiding Albi Town, then a day Caelex asked for a trade deal but just when he left his town General_Albi was killed by Caelex. In response to this General_Albi told Dabs and Riley in the avalon Disocrd and this meant imidiat war, so the next morning a battle happend in front of Epsilon Fortress. Avalon lost the battle, and raids from Epsilon continued until the end of October. In November Albi town was renamed to Republic City. This is also the time they started the Great Reconstruction Project of Republic City G.R.P.R.C.Groperc. Notable People - Jakepollopo, Town councillor and friend of General_Albi - General_Albi Mayor of Republic City City Subdivisions - City Center (In Construction) - Baudelaire Residential Area (In Construction) - New Hill Residential Area (In Construction) Economics Republic City's Economic Sectors are - Clay (Slime), Sand (Glowstone) and Gravel (Gunpowder). (Excavation) as Republic City has Large deposits of these in the sea at its south Geography Republic City is the Geographic "Center" of Avalon, it is fairly mountainous with small hills on the Island of Cape Briton where the New Hill Residential area will be built on. But The City Center is based on a smaller island right next to it this island has a hill on the western coast where the city center and this hill extends to the center of the island then the eastern and northern side is low flat land. In between the islands there is a bay in Republic City we call it Moon Bay, with 3 canals flowing towards the Atlantic Ocean in the south and east. there is the Avalon Bay in the North and west very important to shipping so Republic City has the Largest Port in Avalon. With these Canals Republic City is seperated into 4 Islands these are : Governors Island (Smallest), Monrei Island (Medium), Cape Briton Island shared with Epsilon on the northern side this is also the Largest Island and more Southward there is a Sand Island called Sandy Island and is claimed by Republic City as it has large Clay and Sand deposits around it. These 4 Islands Create what Republicans call the Republic Archipelago Cape Briton Island has a half over and underwater cave called the Blue Cave, Cape Briton also has Beautiful scenery from atop the hills one of these Hills have The Republic City Prison Camp. The Republic City Prison Camp The Republic City Prison Camp is a Prison Camp in Camouflage with large stone walls, a roof made out of natural things like dirt, trees, grass, flowers etc... The Prison is located atop Riley Hill. This Prison is for all kinds of Criminals, War Prisoners etc...